fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
V-13 X Anna
Character V-13 © Windwarrior234 Anastasia Silverwing © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' V: *watching a flowing stream* ..... Anna: *hurries* Goodness...I've been out too late again. V: ...No data retrieved. Next destination.... Anna: *sighs and crosses the river* I must look like a mess... V: *sees her* ....Scanning for hostility....subject determined to be nonviolent. Inquiring objective.... Anna: E...Excuse me? ...Are you talking to me? V: Correct. Anna: ...Can I help you with something? V: Identity, unknown.... Anna: Oh! Pardon me! My name is Anna. V: Anna.....identity-connection established. I am.....V..... Anna: V? ...That's an interesting name. V: I....do not....choose my identity.... Anna: *frowns a bit* Well...none of us do particularly... V: ...Do you....like being....Anna? Anna: I suppose so. Yes, I like me name and I'm pleased with myself as a whole for the most part. V: Understood.....what are....you here for? Anna: Here for? Hm...well, I'm here to take care of my friends, make sure those boys have everything they need, and keep them from hurting themselves. V: *looks around* Scanning for secondary subjects....none found. We are alone.....who do you speak of? Anna: They are at home. I was just returning there. V: Understood....*a visor appears over her eyes like a scanner* Reading mana and aura levels.... Anna: Hm? *takes a step back* V: *finishes her reading* Anna determined to be benevolent. Affinity: light. Categorize Subject: Anna as ally. Anna: ...Thank...you? V: *seems to be embarrassed* ...I....am sorry....for scaring you..... Anna: It's alright. It's not...everyday someone does that to me... V: You are....heron, correct? You can....see hearts.... Anna: Yes, ma'am. It is the gift of my people. V: *hestitantly* ...Do you....see me? Anna: *frowns* Do you wish me to? V: Yes..... Anna: Alright...*closes her eyes and frowns* I..do not...see... V: ....I....see..... Anna: I could...try again if you like. V: ....It is....alright....*suddenly levitates and flies off* Anna: *gasps* Perhaps I should have told one of those white lies Mark talks about... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' V: *looking into her reflection in a river* ....Who...am I? Anna: *humming as she picks a few herbs* V: *hears her humming* Anna? Anna: *looks up* Ah, V was it? How are you? V: Functioning normal....*catches herself* I mean....I am...well.... Anna: That's good. What are you doing there? V: Thinking.... Anna: May I ask about what? V: Why I'm here...on this planet... Anna: Perhaps...you're not supposed to know yet. V: Maybe....but what do I do....until I know? Anna: Search for it. It's not just...going to come to you. V: I'm not sure....I know how....to look.... Anna: Just...go about your life. Sometimes it will just hit you. V: Do I hit it back? Anna: Oh no...it's just an expression. Personification if you will. Your purpose couldn't simply hit you. V: That is good....I do not want to eliminate my purpose... Anna: *laughs* I'm sure you couldn't. V: Anna....inquiry requested....er....may I...ask you something? Anna: Yes...I'll try my best to answer. v: Do you....think I'm a monster? Anna: A monster? No. I don't think I do. V: People call me that.....it makes me....sad..... Anna: That's a terrible thing to say. I've known monsters. They kill, destroy. If you were a monster, you would have tried to hurt me, would you not? V: You are my ally....I do not harm allies.....only enemies..... Anna: Monsters have been known to hurt both their enemies and allies. V: So.....I'm not a monster? Anna: *smiles* No. You're not. V: *smiles, with tears in her eyes* Thank...you.... Anna: *blinks in surprise, then smiles* You're welcome, dear... I can tell you're very grateful. V: You are...nice to me, Anna.... Anna: Of course. I have no reason to be mean to you. V: You are...different than most people.....others are mean to me..... Anna: And why is that? V: I think....I scare them.... Anna: Oh...well that's just ignorance. You frightened me a bit at first...but if I thought everyone that frightened me was a monster, I wouldn't have very many friends. V: I am....not like everyone else....I am....different....a freak..... Anna: Being different is nothing to be ashamed of. When I was very very little, children used to make fun of me for not being able to fly... Being different only makes you stronger. V: Different is good.....but you cannot fly? Anna: No. I wasn't the healthiest child I'm afraid and now, I can't even spread out of my wing properly. My father told me that it's hereditary within the women of my family though. My grandmother contracted it later in life, then my mother...and now myself. V: Maybe I...could help? Anna: Help me? V: Your wing....*closes her eyes and changes form. Light, pink colored armor covers her torso, gloves and boots appear on her limbs and a white skirt appears, giving her the appearance of a valkyrie priestess* Mode: Lambda. Anna: *blinks in confusion* H-How... V: Do you think....I can heal you? Anna: I...doubt it. I've been this way for...several years. You cannot heal sickness with a staff. V: *frowns a bit* May I at least....try? Anna: Many have tried and I think that it woul-...*looks at her softly* It...would not hurt a thing...go ahead... V: *closes her eyes and emits a healing aura from her hand. The aura goes to the wings, surrounding it and giving mana to it* Anna: *winces a bit as a bit of feeling returns* V: *stops healing* Are you...okay? Anna: Oh...yes. I just...haven't felt them in so long it feels...rather strange... V: I do not think you can fly....but you can move them now.... Anna: *spreads them out a bit* I-It seems I can... V: But...I can't do any more....*changes back to her normal form* I am...tired now.... Anna: That's quite alright, dear... Perhaps, I could make you something to eat? V: That...would be nice.... Anna: Follow me then. It's a bit of a walk, but you can rest once we reach my home. V: Very well then....lead the way.... Anna: Of course. I'll try to be quick. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' V: *sitting at the table, eating a meal prepared by Anna* Thank you...for your kindness....Miss Anna Anna: It's the least I can do for you, V. You've shown great kindness to me as well. V: Friends....are kind to each other....aren't they? Anna: *smiles* Yes. I suppose they are. V: You and I...are friends. *smiles* Anna: Of course, V. Did you think we weren't? V: I do not like to....assume things. Anna: Oh. I see. Well, all the same, of course you're my friend. V: *smiles* Thank you, Anna.... Anna: *smiles* You don't have to thank me for every little thing, dear. I already know you're grateful. V: *blushes a bit* It's a habit of mine..... Anna: It's alright. We all have our habits. I apologize too much. V: It's things like that, that allow us to be human though, aren't they? Anna: I suppose that's one way to look at it... V: *frowns slightly and pauses*....Have you ever wondered if you're fully....human? Like, is there some part of you that's...missing? Anna: Well...*smiles* I know I'm not human, but mortal yes. I consider myself no different my friends. But...I can't say I know what you mean. V: Well...my powers are so strange....and there are times I feel like two people in one body. *frowns* It's so confusing.... Anna: I could see why that would be confusing. Hm...Have you anyone to ask about this? V: No...I don't open up to people very often.... Anna: You definitely don't seem like the type to... Do you have parents, siblings perhaps? V: If I do, I don't remember...I remember something bad happening, then waking up in the middle of a field with no idea what happened. Anna: *smiles weakly* That...sounds familiar. V: I've been trying to find someone who may something about me, but so far, no luck... Anna: Keep searching. I'm sure you'll find something. I'm sure...my friends and I could assist you. V: Would your friends mind my....uh, Modes? Anna: Well...I'm sure several of the younger ones would find it fascinating. William probably would do... Mark and Alphie are really the only ones that would probably he critical. V: I see....I guess I'll just have to work to gain their trust.... Anna: I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard. Mark doesn't trust anyone except himself really and Alphie's always been distant....but with a bit of convincing and a good word, they should be able to at least tolerate you. V: That's better than outright hatred, I suppose.... Anna: Hate's a bad word here. *smiles* Oh well...I try at least. V: *smiles as well* That's a good thing... Anna: *laughs* Oh goodness... I treat these boys like they're 8! I really shouldn't be so...uptight. V: *giggles a bit* Some people need structure, I guess! Anna: Some need to be loved just a bit more because they're....special. V: *smiles softly* Yes, that sounds about right.... Anna: Excellent. *stands* Now...perhaps you'd like some dessert? V: *smiles and nods* That would be nice.... Anna: Of course! I'll be right back with some cake! *scurries out of the room* V: *once she's alone, she wipes a tear from her eyes* For once, I feel human.... 'End of Support A ' '''V-13, the Heart Within and Anna, the Heart's Guide V stayed with Anna and friends for quite some time, eventually earning their full trust (even though some wouldn't admit it). With Anna's help, V actually began to feel human instead of rejected and shunned. Together, they unlocked many secrets she couldn't have otherwise...